


A Journey Begins

by Sylphs



Series: The Story of a Pirate Girl [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: OC, Original Character - Freeform, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphs/pseuds/Sylphs
Summary: This is the story of how my original character met and joined the Straw Hat Pirates





	1. A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> (I've turned my 2 one shots into a multiple chapter fic for convenience sake. Enjoy!)
> 
> I'll be going off of the English dub mostly, aside from the honorifics Sanji uses.

It was a brisk, warm day on an island not too far from the chain of islands known as Long Ring Long Land. A 19 year old girl walked the streets; her long brown hair moving with the little wind there was, listening to the river passing through town and watching the people walk by. Little did they know, they were being watched like an animal watches its prey. She is a skilled thief; she's been robbing people of their belongings for a while now. She moves from island to island to avoid being caught by the marines; she was a wanted pirate with a bounty of 80, 000, 000 beris, after all. Although, she doesn't do it alone; she has the help of her devil fruit after all.

She is the owner of the Shift-Shift fruit; a devil fruit with the power of telekinesis, but it's far more complex than that. She's had the devil fruit ever since she was eleven; but that's a story for another time.

She notices a group of six or seven up ahead; normally she wouldn't pick on a big group of people like that, but one of them had a lot of money on them, she felt it. She picked up her pace a bit, but not too much to cause suspicion, but just enough to catch up to the group. There was a lady with red hair about her age, and with a quick glance, deduced it was her with the paycheck. With a few swift but graceful steps, she slips in between her and a man holding some shopping bags, and gently bumps in to the woman, and swiftly takes her purse out of the bag around her shoulder, then tucks it under her cardigan out of sight. Once at the front of the group she turns around and apologises for running onto her, then starts to head off again.

But a hand clasps around her wrist, and she turns around again the see the woman staring at her intently.  
"Give it back." She says bluntly. The brown haired woman pops a fake smile on her face.  
"I'm sorry, give what back?"  
"Don't play dumb. You can't steal from a thief without her noticing."  
"I really don't know what you're talking about miss. Now please let me go, I'm in a hurry."  
"To get where exactly?"  
"Well, that really isn't any of your business, is it?"  
"Nami-san, what's wrong?" The man with the shopping bags pipes up. She now had the rest of the groups attention; this was bad. Not that she couldn't handle herself in a fight if it came to that, but she'd rather be a little more subtle. And by subtle, she means she going to book it.

She wrenches her wrist out of the woman's hand, and takes off in the other direction.  
"Hey!" The red haired woman shouts. "She stole my purse, don't let her run away!" Before she knew it, there was something wrapped around her... an arm? But... She turned around, and there was a boy's arm stretched out from the group all the way to her. A devil fruit user, like her. Before she knew it, she was being pulled towards him, but she braced herself, and instead grabbed his arm, and flung him into a nearby building.

People around them began to run off screaming, a fight was about to break out and they didn't want to be anywhere near it.  
"Wha- Who the hell is this lady?!" Came a voice from the group, a boy with a long nose. "Not just anybody can fling Luffy around like that!"  
The arm that was wrapped around her unravels, and she tries to dart off again, but a man with moss green hair and several swords cuts her off.

He tries to swing at her, but, with a graceful wave of her arm, all three of his swords fly away from him and impale themselves into a nearby building.  
"What th-" but before her could finish his sentence, he finds a foot in his face. The woman jumps off his head and starts to run away again, but is yet again cut off, this time by the rubber boy. It seems there's no getting around it; she's going to have a proper fight on her hands, if only she had her hammer with her. She swiftly dodges the boy's fist as it flies past her face, and she grabs his arm, and attempts to throw him again.  
"Devil fruit?" The blond boy with the shopping bags mutters.

He whips his arm back out of her grasp, and instead flings it backwards and rushes her.  
"Gum-Gum.." he starts, and she readies herself. "BULLET!" He shouts, swinging his fist toward her middle section. She catches his fist, but she's still pushed back by the force of his punch, this guy is a lot stronger than he looks.  
"No way... she stopped it?!" The long nose shouts again.

She glimpses something in the corner of her eye, and jumps out of the way just in time for the swordsman to land where she was just standing, swords blazing yet again. He must have scaled the building; she planted those swords pretty high up there. She holds her hand out to rid him of them again, but he braces himself.  
"Can't fool me again with that trick." He says. She grabs the swords with her ability, but instead of throwing them out of his hands, he hangs on tight to them. She huffs, time to improvise.

She turns on her heel to face the water, still having hold of the swords. And like a cricket player pitching a ball, she throws the swords, swordsman still attached, over her shoulder and into the river. And that river is pretty deep.  
"Zoro!" A higher pitched voice calls from the group, joined by the red hair Nami and the long nose. He lands in the river with a splash.  
"Hey!" She turns around to find the rubber boy's fist in her face, nearly being punched into the river herself. She catches herself at the last second though. She wipes her bloody nose away, and puts herself in a semi-crouched stance. Using her devil fruit, she leaps at the boy with incredible speed, taking him off guard for a second, and she swings at him with a roundhouse kick, knocking him back. He retaliates with his own kick while she was still in motion, but, as if like there was a solid surface, she kicked off the air to dodge his kick.  
"What was that?!" Nami shouted. Truth is it takes a lot of muscle strength to pull that off, luckily, she has a lot of that. She uses her momentum to launch a downwards kick, but the rubber boy dodges it, sending his fist flying at her again. Apparently he hasn't learned that that doesn't work with her. She jumps back a bit, then grabs his arm once more, this time holding on far tighter, and refusing to let go.

She then turns on her heel again, and using that momentum, she flings him around, hitting a few buildings along the way, and throws him into the water as well. By this time, Zoro was returning to land, but as he watches his captain fly into the river he curses and swims back for him.

The woman turns back around elegantly to face the rest of the group.  
"Sanji! Do something! She's going to kill us!" The long nosed boy and Nami say.  
"I... I can't." The blond man sweats  
"Why not?!"  
"She... She's a lady... I can't." There were synchronised shouting for a moment, before this little... raccoon (?) thing jumps out, holding a small medicinal-looking ball in his hands. Without hesitation, the woman takes off towards it, and using her devil fruit once more, knocks the ball out of it's hand; she doesn't know what it is, but she's not taking any risks.  
"Hey!" The thing speaks? It was the same higher-pitched voice as before. Within an instant, the raccoon looking thing morphs into a more humanoid looking creature. Almost like a brown Yeti. Another devil fruit it seems.

The woman launches herself into the air, attempting to send a kick into it's (his?) head, but it (he?) blocks it, and she bounces back. He is a lot sturdier than she though he was going to be. He launches a fuzzy fist at her, but she dodges with ease; he's a lot slower than the other two, and she's really fast. She slides across the ground around to his side, and with a blink of an eye, lands a solid double-footed kick into his side. He stumbles a bit, but regains his balance, but as soon as he does, she kicks him again, and a third and fourth time, until he hits the ground and returns to his smaller form.

But before she knows it, there are arms wrapping around her, not like before with that rubber boy, but extra arms grown from her shoulders and side restraining her. She stumbles forwards but catches her balance.  
"Leave Chopper alone." There was a black haired woman with her arms crossed in front of her, actually, this woman looks familiar.  
"Yeah Robin! Awesome!" The other three cheer, but the brown haired woman scowls, and puts her left foot forward. She leaps forward from said foot, landing heavily on her right foot, and, with a rumble in the ground, a giant boulder shoots up from beneath Robin's feet, sending her into the air. Barely a second later, she swings around on her right foot, and kicks her left one around, sending a huge chunk of broken building into her, and sending her into the river as well, releasing the other woman from her restraints.  
"Robin!" Chopper, Nami and the long nosed one shout.  
"Robin-chan!" Sanji drops the shopping bags and takes off towards the river, diving in.  
"Aw man, this is bad." The long nosed one says, "she's way too strong!"

By this time, Zoro had gotten Luffy back to dry land, and was hoisting himself up after putting Luffy up.  
"Hey swordsman." The woman says, and the man looks up. "Fetch." And without any remorse at all, she kicks the small one, Chopper, into the river like a soccer ball.  
"Chopper!" Nami and the long nosed one shouts.  
"Ah, damn it!" Zoro dives right back into the river.  
"How could you do that!" Nami shouts  
"Don't you have any remorse at all?!" The other one says. She turns to the two.  
"No." A shiver runs down both of their spines, and after a moment, Nami pushes the long nosed one forwards.  
"Do something Usopp!"  
"What are you crazy?! I-" He looks at the other woman before putting a foot forward and taking a slingshot out of his bag and loading.  
"I mean- I-I have a thousand men under my command! D-don't make me unleash them on you!" His legs were quivering and his arm was shaking. The woman points at him.  
"If that were the case, you'd have given your order by now." She lowers her hand, then puts them both in a shrug position, and continues smugly. "But, feel free to prove me wrong. Bring them on-" He fires his slingshot, but the woman puts her hands out in front of her, and it stops in her tracks, her smug expression drops to one of disappointment. She flings her wrist and it sends it flying back towards them. The two of them dive out of the way, screaming.

"Pity." She sighs. Luffy begins coughing, regaining consciousness after nearly drowning.  
"H...Hey." He says, starting to get up.  
"Leave my friends alone!" He shouts stumbling to his feet. It was by this time she actually takes a good look at him. She recognises him.  
"Hold on a minute. You're that straw hat guy. Something D. Luffy, right?"  
 _"Monkey_ D. Luffy, what's it to ya?"  
"Hm, and that must mean..." Zoro and Sanji arrive back along with their rescue-ees. "You're Roronoa Zoro, and..." She turns to Robin, "I knew I recognised you, you're Nico Robin, the devil child." Everybody was looking at her with a confused look, but she looks back at Luffy.  
"If you're a D, then I'd rather not be messing with you. Not to mention you're twenty million higher bounty than me." Mostly everybody's jaws drop, they had no idea she had such a high bounty.

She reaches into her cardigan and throws Nami's purse back at her, then turns around on her heel and walks away.  
"Wait... that's it? You're n-not going to kill us?" Usopp stutters, and she stops and he freezes. She turns her head to look at him.  
"If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now." A shiver is shared through the group, and she starts walking away again, before she's interrupted once more.  
"Hold on a second, we didn't catch you name miss pretty lady!" Sanji calls out.  
"Sanji she tried to kill us!" Usopp smacks the back of the head, resulting in him getting a kick to the side.

She'll admit, the compliment caught her off guard, she rarely got any of those, if ever, so she turned around and got a good look at the man. She froze for a second before promptly turning back around, he was pretty good looking himself, but she wouldn't tell him that.  
"It's Rena."  
"Alright Rena-chan, we'll see you later!" He shouts, waving with both hands and swaying side to side. She raises a hand slightly; why was she waving back? They'd just been in a fight, it's not like they were buddy-buddies after that. But she found herself doing it anyway, and with a single word, she disappeared.  
"Ciao."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several hours after Rena had run into those pirates, she was sitting in a local cafe with a hood covering her face so nobody could recognise her. After a coffee and a small meal, she left the cafe to try and find something else to kill time. It was nearly about time for her to skip town; her log pose had reset itself a few days ago, but this place was easy picking, so that's why she hadn't left yet. That and she hadn't found a suitable ship to hijack yet. Due to her devil fruit, she can sail a small vessel by herself, although it is a little tedious.

She eventually found herself back in her hotel room. There wasn't much to do, so she supposed she could just write about her run in with the Straw Hats today. She keeps a log book with her wherever she goes, writing is a hobby of hers. As she was recalling all that had happened to her today, and idea struck her.  _Wait a minute. The Straw Hats are pirates. That means they must have a ship. And there's not very many of them, that must mean they mustn't have a very big ship..._  She closed the book. That's her ticket off this island, she'll hijack their ship. She grabbed her things; she owns very little and rarely unpacks it as she is always on the move. She returns her key to the front desk and heads out, grabbing her hammer, her weapon of choice, from a nearby dumpster. That was her hiding place for it.

She headed towards the docks; not that any sane pirate would dock there, but it was a place to start. The docks were bustling with people; it was nearby a market place, and an excellent place to fish; she had done a bit of fishing her herself at one point, a fishing rod is an essential part of her gear. She climbed to a rooftop to get a better view, but what she saw was bit what she expected to see. A marine ship was coming to dock, she mustn't have noticed before because of all the people in her way, actually that's probably why there were so many people there to begin with.  _Shit. Did somebody call the marines because of my little scuffle with those pirate earlier? This isn't good._ She jumps down from the roof top, she has to find that ship and quick-

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here." Rena's eyes widened; she recognised that voice. Why. Why of all people did it have to be  _her?_ She turned around to face the marine.  
"What are  _you_  doing here Ava?" There was a bitterness to her tone.  
"That's no way to address your mother."  
"Right, when was the last time you did anything motherly?" There was a silence between the two for a moment. "Well if you don't need anything from me I'll be going." It was obviously a sarcastic statement. But that fact was that she was a wanted person, and her mother was a rear admiral. She wouldn't be getting away so easily. Not to mention the swarms of marines that had now surrounded her. Civilians had begun to clear out; something was about to go down and they didn't want to be anywhere near it. Rena sighs and puts her things down, but keeps her hammer by her side. The sound of coking guns surrounded her, and they were all pointed at her.   
"Arrest her." Rear admiral Ava ordered, and they all fired, but the bullets would never reach their target. With a swing of her arm, the bullets shot back towards their source, taking out the first ring of lackeys. The ones with swords pounced next. She dodged and swing her hammer around, flicking her wrist here and there to disarm them, and followed up with kicking them in the head. She jumped out of the way of two, who ended up colliding with each other. Her footwork was so elegant it almost looked like a dance, and with hammer in hand and her pirouetting, it might as well had been.

Wave after wave came, and she bested them all, but she was starting to get worn out. Eventually all the lackeys were lying on the ground, wither unconscious, dead, or in so much pain they couldn't get up. She had taken a few nicks here and there, but altogether she was fine. She spun around to face her mother.  
"Guess I have to do everything, don't I?" Ava sighed, and drew her rapier. Rena clenched her teeth and took a stance; Ava was a far better fighter than all these lackeys put together, she is a rear admiral after all.

Rena's first move was to attempt to disarm her, but that only resulted in Ava's arm flinging to the side, and sliding a little bit, but she soon regained her ground. However, Rena took this moment of brief vulnerability to strike. She swung her hammer at the woman, but she was met with a fist to her gut. She was flung back a few metres, feeling slightly winded. As she regained her composure, Ava rushed her, rapier extended once more. Rena dodged out of the way, but not before getting a cut on her cheek. She went for the other one's knees with her hammer, but Ava jumped out of the way and landed a kick Right onto Rena's head. She was dazed for a couple of seconds, which meant several moments of vulnerability which Ava gladly took.

Rena fell to the ground with several puncture wounds in her torso. The deepest one in her right shoulder which she clutched with her left hand. She tried to lift her hammer but found it very painful to; she must have severed something in her shoulder. That seems like something Ava would do. Rena tried to get up, but she was met with a foot to her neck, choking her.  
"Give up, you've already lost." Ava says in a serious tone. Rena grimaces, it was getting hard to breathe, but she hadn't given up, that's not how she was taught. With a flick of her finger, the swords of Ava's fallen subordinates fly towards her at an incredible speed. Yet somehow Ava still manages to dodge out of the way just in time. Rena stands back up after being released, dropping her hammer in the process. "You can't win, I've already damaged your arm enough for it to be effectively useless, you can't hold your weapon now, how are you supposed to fight?" Rena just smirks.  
"Who said I needed my weapon to fight?" Focusing her power through her feet and into the ground below, she takes off towards the marine at the same speed as the swords before, and manages to land a kick in her chest. Ava slides back and readies her rapier, but as Rena lands she swings her good arm forwards which sends several swords flying towards the marine. She blocks them all with several thrusts of her sword. She lunges towards Rena once more, and she dodges out of the way and stomps the ground, which sends a boulder of dirt flying up underneath Ava.

She jumps back, and Rena begins sending waves of swords towards her, which she fends off. At this point, Rena had lost a fair amount of blood, and was getting worn out very fast; using her devil fruit excessively didn't help either. She was running out of breath, but she kept soldiering on. She knew she was going to have a hard time against Ava, in fact, she didn't really believe she could beat her at all. But she wasn't taught to give up, she made a promise to someone dear to her that she wouldn't give up.

The fight goes on for several more minutes; taking more an more blows which weakens her even more. She landed a few more hits on Ava as well, but not enough to do any real damage. By now, Rena had a killer headache; using her power excessively does that to her. It was interfering with her fighting, and in the end what made her lose. She fell to the ground once more, and didn't have the energy to get back up, no matter how hard she tried. Ava steps on her back, and the swords she still had in her grasp fell that were already shaking, fell to the ground.  
"You've lost. Stop struggling." Ava pulls out a pair of cuffs from her belt, under her coat, and clips them around Rena's wrist. Any connection she had to an object using her powers were now severed, these were sea-prism stone cuffs. An energy she had left was washed out of her; she had nothing left to fight with. Some back up marines had joined her, giving her praises and all that nonsense. All that was going through her head was, 'what would happen now? Was she going to be killed? Or worse, be locked in impel down?'   
Ava picked her up by the scruff of her clothes, passed her to some of the others and they carried her towards the ship.  _Can't even carry me yourself huh?_  Everything in her screamed to fight back, but she had nothing left to fight with. It felt like her body had given up on her.

They had nearly reached the ship; this was it, this was the last time she'd ever be free.  _I deserve this._  She thought.  _I deserve all of this don't I? It's what I get for not being strong enough. If I'm not strong enough to overcome this, then I deserve what's coming to me. I'm surprised it's taken this long-_

"Hey!" A voice shouts from a distance, it's somewhat familiar. "I said HEY!" This time she gathered enough energy to raise her head to look. A look of shock spread across her face. He- Why was  _he_  here?! He must have heard the commotion and came running. The D clan was always like that. Even  _that person_  was back then. "Are you really just going to give up?!" Wait, was he talking to her? She didn't have the energy to respond, so it's not like it matters. "Well, we're not going to let you!" And before she could think of anything else, the marines carrying her were flying in different directions, and before she could hit the ground, she was caught. She looked up at the person who caught her, it was that blond haired guy, Sanji, she thinks his name was. He looked pissed. He scooped her up in his arms, beat back a few more Marines and attempted to run back, but was stopped by Ava. She started to draw her rapier again, but was interrupted by Luffy introducing himself with his fists, which gave Sanji enough time to get out of her reach.  
Zoro backed him up, cutting down any marines brave enough to follow them, Robin was soon to follow.   
"Hey, mosshead! Make yourself useful and go find the keys to these cuffs!" Sanji yells back at Zoro.   
"Don't tell me what to do ero-cook!" He retaliated, but still headed towards the ship, cutting down marines in his path. Still in Sanji's arms, Rena grits her teeth.  
"Why?" She asks. Sanji looks down at her, "why are you rescuing me? You don't owe me anything, and you barely know me, so why?"   
"Hmmm." Sanji starts. "Well, I just can't help rescuing a lady in distress." He smiles. "As for Luffy, well," he looks over to where Luffy and Ava are fighting, "he just can't help but stick his nose in other people's business." Rena follows his gaze to look over to Luffy and her mother, he was actually holding his own against her.

"What business do you have with Rena? Last time I checked, she wasn't associated with your crew."  
"I fought with her earlier. She's strong. I won't let you take her away!" He swings his leg around to kick her, but she dodges.   
"That's not reason enough. No normal person would save someone they just met."  
"Well, why not?" He launches another attack.  
"Because it's not logical! Why would you risk your life for a complete stranger?" She blocks and retaliates with one of her own.   
"Because nobody deserves to die!" He dodges, and sends a series of punches her way. Ava huffs at his statement, then proceeds to block and dodge his attacks. There weren't many words spoken after that; but the fight went on for far longer. Blows were exchanged, injuries were made, and after several minutes of relentless attacks, the two jumped back, out of breath. Both were bleeding somewhat badly; Luffy had several puncture wounds, and Ava had several broken bones, and a broken nose. Luffy launches himself at her once more, and the fight continues.

"Where the hell is this damn key?!" Zoro exclaims, running through the halls of the ship. He peers through every room he comes across, but he swears he's already seen these rooms before. He's not going around in circles, the designs of these rooms are just all the same, he thinks. Several marines block his path but he cuts through them as if they weren't even there. He peeks into another room, nothing. Down the hall turn a corner into another room, nothing. all these rooms and nothing. Do they even have keys on this dumb ship?! He turns another corner and- wait. Why were there guys lying on the floor? Wait weren't these the guys he cut down earlier? Oh god damn it. He  _was_  going in circles. How big was this ship? He swear it didn't look that big from the outside. Suddenly there's a tap on his shoulder, there's an arm growing from his back, holding a key. Robin stands behind him smiling. He pulls a face.   
"I didn't need your help. I would have found 'em eventually." He growls, Robin just smiles some more.  
"Of course."

Outside, Sanji was fending off some stray marines while Chopper tends to Rena's wounds as best he could. Nami and Usopp stand idle, watching the chaos in front of them.   
"Is she going to be okay?" Nami asks, Chopper nods.  
"She should, so long as she doesn't do anything strenuous."   
"Why are we even helping her? She was trying to kill us earlier!" Usopp exclaims. Rena just huffs.  
"That's what I want to know." She says under her breath. Suddenly their attention is drawn to the entry of the ship.  
"Oi! We have the key." Zoro shouts, running towards them, Robin close behind him.   
"Took you damn long enough mosshead! Now give them here."  
"I told you not to boss me around!" He shouts and pegs the key at Sanji. He catches it and quickly unlocks Rena's cuffs. He drops both the key and the cuffs to the ground.  
"Ah.." Rena rubs her wrists, she was finally free.

From some ways away, Ava witnesses this and sighs. She sheaths her rapier, and Luffy stops his current attack.  
"Hey, what's the big idea! I wasn't finished beating you yet!"  
"Enough. I know when I'm beat. You've already got what you wanted." She points towards Rena. "Fighting all of you at once wouldn't weigh in my favour, so I give up." She sighs again. Luffy pulls a face and cocks his head in confusion; this isn't how this normally ends. "Go on, get out of here before I change my mind." She turns around and heads towards the ship. She looks down at her fallen subordinates. "Get up you lazy goof for nothin' mongrels! Or you won't be getting a ride back!" There was a bunch of moaning as a few soldiers rise up and follow her towards the ship. Ava turns back to the Straw Hats, "you better not be here by the time backup gets here to collect the rest of them, they won't be so lenient with you." She turns back around and enters the ship.

The crew watches the ship leave port and sail off into the distance.  
"Well you heard her, let's get going! The sooner we leave the island the better." Usopp says, walking in place.  
"We can't." Nami says and points to her wrist. "The log pose hasn't reconfigured a course yet."  
"Yeah, and you're gunna be here a while. It takes at least 2 weeks to reconfigure." Rena pipes up.  
"What?!" Several of them say at the same time. Luffy blinks, then looks down at Rena.  
"Oh yeah. You should join my crew." Rena looks up at him with a deadpan stare.  
"No."  
"What? Why not?"  
"I've said before, I don't want anything to do with you Ds"  
"Haaaaaaah? What does that have anything to do with it?"  
"Because." She says and looks down and grits her teeth. "I don't... You're all destined to die early... just because you have that damn D in your name." She clenches her fists and furrows her eyebrows.  
"So? If I die, then I die. That's as far as I was meant to go." Rena sighs and un-clenches her jaw.  
"What's the point? What's your purpose?"  
"Purpose?" A big fat grin appears on his face. "I'm gunna be the king of the pirates!" Rena's eyes widen and her head snaps up towards him. She's heard that saying before, she was told something similar by someone she cared about when she was a kid...

_____________________________________

 _"Hey Mai, what's a pirate?"_  
_"Hm? a pirate? Why do you ask?"_    
_"I read about it in a book, what's a pirate?"_    
_"Aah, well, a pirate is someone who seeks adventure! They sail the seven seas, fighting sea monsters and searching for treasure! They are the coolest, and most free people you'll ever meet."_    
_"Whoooaa! I wanna be a pirate!"_    
_"Ohoho you do now? Well, have you ever heard of the Pirate KING?"_    
_"What's that?"_    
_"Well Rena, the Pirate king is the freest of all the pirates. They've sailed to the end of the world and back, and seen everything the world has to offer, and has ALL the riches! And someday, Rena, someday, I'M going to be pirate king!"_    
_"Whooooaa! I wanna be a pirate king too!"_    
_"Heheh, well, there can only be one Pirate king, but you can be the pirate princess!"_    
_"Yaaaaay!"_

____________________________________

"So, whad'ya say? Join my crew!" Luffy looks down with that big grin still plastered on his face. Rena sighs, a slight smile on her face.  
"Well, I guess I'll come with you, for now. You did save me after all, I guess I owe you one."  
"Yeaaaah! Alright!! Let's gooooooo!"  
"Uuuh, Luffy? We still have the problem of the log pose." Nami jumps in  
"Oh, right."  
"We can use mine. Mine's already calibrated." Rena says   
"Alright then! It's settled, let's gooooo!"


End file.
